Archetype: Technique
Sometimes, a little discipline can go a long way. The absolute masters of their craft: Technique Archetypes forgo the boons of super empowered abilities and replace it with pure skill. Precision, Practice, and Persistence are what make these characters the best there is at what they do. EX: Rouge, Arthur, Espio, Emerl Technique Specific Feats 'Tactical Misdirection' : Twice per thread, you can redirect an attack aimed at you or an ally at another target. If you do so, you cannot use any Active feats this one for one turn, and if you used one prior to this it's cool down time increases by 1. 'Sneak Attack' : While in Stealth/Sneaky, you can make an attack and then remain in Stealth/Sneaky for 1 more turn thereafter, then Stealth/Sneaky ends. Stealth/Sneaky cannot be used for 2 turns after this. Requires Stealth. 'Stealth' : Either by charging for 1 turn, or at the very beginning of a thread when you enter it; you can go unnoticed until you either use an Active feat or attempt an attack on anyone in any capacity. 'Pressure Strike' : With this feat, upon attacking you hit the enemy in a sensitive area. The results of this attack go unnoticed for 1 turn, then the damage occurs, which cannot be blocked or dodged at that point. 'Cross Counter' : For every successful dodge a user can take off a charge needed for another technique, increases all cooldowns by one however. 'True Dual Class' : Take one Archetype feat from another Archetype.feat can only be taken once per character 'Fighting Style Mastery' : You are an undisputed master of a declared fighting style. Only those with this feat that have chosen a style identical to yours are an even match; and Adepts that have chosen the same style cannot hold a candle to you. : Boxing, Sword-fighting, Karate, Ninjutsu, etc 'X-Chi' : The User taps into their Chi, letting it flow freely through their body. This change comes with many Benefits, such as increasing ones speed and Strength. It also Lowers all Cooldowns and Charges by One(It cannot go any lower than 1 charge or Cooldown). However the major draw back to this is the user takes double damage from all attacks. There is no time limit in using this technique, however once the user deactivates the technique, they will be extremely drained of energy, and it has a 3 turn Cooldown when deactivated. (Must have Fighting Style Mastery to take this feat!) 'Stunning Performance' : You have a very peculiar way of fighting; either by attacking pressure points, mocking someone or straight up tasing them; you can cancel out a charging technique. If you decide to charge this feat however, you can cancel another target’s charge per turn you have charged to a maximum of 5. example if you charge for 2 turns you can target 3 people with this feat. This feat has a 3 turn cooldown if used instantly and a 5 turn cooldown if charged at all. Open Feats Advanced Style : You are an adept at a declared fighting style. Only those with this feat that have chosen a style identical to yours are an even match. Masters of the same style will always be better than you. : Boxing, Sword-fighting, Karate, Ninjutsu, etc : with Fighting Style Mastery can take this feat to take on a secondary, less explored fighting style Sneaky : Either by charging for 1 turns, or at the very beginning of a thread when you enter it; you can go unnoticed for 3 rounds or until you use an Active feat or attempt an attack on anyone in any capacity. Enhanced Visual Processing : A character with this feat allows the user to process visual stimuli even more accurately than most people, allowing them to decipher otherwise obscured things easily; such as Speedsters with the Mach Speed Feat. Acrobatics : You are flexible, able to slip into tight spaces and make your way around treacherous terrain easily. Your movements are muffled as well. Disguise : Upon entering a thread, you may choose to have a disguise that hides your identity. This disguise can be dispelled at your leisure, but if it is broken or damaged by an attack directed at it specifically you cannot use it for the rest of the thread. Steadied charge : With a focused stance a user with this feat can conceal what attack they are preparing allowing them to have an unpredictable edge. Allows the user to charge an attack without declaring what it is. Omniversal Driver's License : You can operate any transport with ease, even the nonsensical and outlandish kind. Mastered Were Form : Be it from some sort of curse, a genetic condition, or some kind of crazy mutation: there are times where you grow quite a bit larger and far more beastly than normal. Take this feat to be able to control, activate, and use this monstrous transformation! The only real benefit one gets from the Were form is stretchy limbs and a sweet new look. Category:Mechanics